dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Polexian
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leliana's Past page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pwr905 (Talk) 19:02, January 9, 2010 Armor sets pictures Could you keep to the same model when adding pictures of armor sets? I think it will be better that way since at the moment the pictures are all over the place - a few pics of dwarves, a few of human males, some with helms, some without... I think it would make sense to choose 1 model (for example human male) and stick to it OR you have the alternative of adding human/elf male + female textures in addition to dwarven male + female. The latter option would be too much work, cause adding 4 pics to each article would be a pain but those are your articles so w/e suits you. It's just a suggestion anyway. Oh, and higher quality pictures would be appreciated. .PNG instead of .JPG format. --Gvg870 18:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Traveler Primarily, I deleted the page for these reasons: # The formatting was unsightly in the extreme. # The page did not make it clear (or I was unable to find it; I admit, for my part, I did not read the page with much scrutiny) how the achievements were accomplished, but instead it was a huge bullet list of locations with the occasional comment. Alone, these two reasons are not enough to delete a page, but put together I decided to delete it. However, I will restore it as I agree it is useful. - Pwr905 23:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Restored. If you would be so kind as to remove the "nowiki" formatting and add a lead sentence that would be much appreciated. At the risk of being pedantic, you can accomplish this by removing the whitespace in front of any lines, and just add a few word blurb to the effect of "Visit all these locations for the achievement" to the top of the article. Thanks. - Pwr905 23:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) re: items subcategory They are there; click the 'next 200' link and it will scroll through the list. Admittedly, it is a little unwieldy, but it works. - Pwr905 15:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :As it is a pretty public change that is immediately visible to everyone, I tend to defer to others. In this case, I would try Loleil or Snfonseka. - Pwr905 16:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Equipment Versus Inventory I can implement the changes you have requested but currently we have a category named as "Equipment". But we don't have "Inventory" category. So when I change the "Equipment" to "Inventory" there won't be any proper link to the corresponding category. So I think we need to implement "Inventory" category as well.... or do you wish to change only the name of "Equipment" to "Inventory" (Keeping the link to "Equipment category" without changing it)? Please clarify this. Thanks. -- Snfonseka 17:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC)